


Indulge

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Trick or Treats - 2013 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to indulge when and where you are given a chance, even in less than ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

The drag of skin over skin distracts him from the fact that his shirt is the only thing blocking his weapon from the suspect’s view. Instead all his focus is on the man in front of him and what that man’s gun calloused hands are doing to his body. The way that the man’s hands are playing him, sending sparks of lust dancing through his mind and along his nerves. Letting the man pull and push his body however the man desires, so long as the pleasure continues.

In some back corner of his mind he’s grateful for the music blasting from the speakers and the dim lighting of the club. The music drowns out his soft moans and pleading for more touching, more tasting, just more. While the lighting, or rather the lack of lighting hides the blush he knows he’s sporting. Normally he’d be reading the riot act to his partner, but this wanton display is one he wants to live. Especially as he fears this will be his only opportunity to indulge in his most hidden desires, even if he only gets to indulge in them due to a case.


End file.
